


And Weep!

by Roxfreeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU where Dante is a devil and Nero an angel, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Pillow Princess Dante, Power Bottom, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Sex, War slave, mob/Dante - Freeform, mob/Nero - Freeform, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: Angel Nero is enslaved by Devil Dante after defeat. Dante is interested in this new angel, and wants to make him his perfect pet.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	And Weep!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you proceed! Some elements might be a turn-off for some people, and I don't wanna ruin your day ._.  
> Shout out to Cath who gives the idea of Angel Nero and Power Bottom Devil Dante, and other amazing members of the Danero discord. I really like how this turn out, and it's all thanks to you.

They’ve taken down a few, but the dark beasts of Hell strike at the angels’ weakest moment. Dusk is the blurred border of day into night, peace into fright, and life into death; hence, before the tired guards head back into their camp, two devils emerge from the already-blackened east, taking them down with power enforced by the chaotic energy of sunset.

_It’s cruel that the Creator himself made such a duration for evil to gain advantage_ , Nero think to himself. As an elite knight, he counter these devils with the best fighters at his side. Unfortunately, the ambush leave them with little time to prepare for battle, and they barely defend the camp at the price of losing the whole squad. Aside from a few angels captured alive by their foes, the rest are killed, gloriously instead of being trampled, during the fight. Despite considered immoral and wicked, devils do respect their adversary-- only if they are worth it. “We don’t need to bury them like mortals, right?” A frog-like demon asks his colleague. 

“Nah, just leave them alone. When the moon comes out, the light will draw their substance to wherever they come from.” Another salamander-tailed devil responds. “Now move your icky ass here and help me with the slaves.”  
Right, slaves. Nero’s armor has been dismantled to pieces, and needless to say, they found the dagger tied to Nero’s soft, pale thigh. “I like that short-haired young one, you know.” And, speak of those horny devils, “It’ll be my honor to be squashed by his legs all while eating him out--” 

Nero is _utterly_ disgusted. As angels, they never perform intercourse, but he knows demons love it more like anything. As far as Nero know, angels suspect that devils enslave mortals and angels to have sex with them, but of course no one could prove that-- no angel has returned with proof. 

“Sure, sure, you’ll get a taste when Behemoths fly.” Obviously, the salamander demon has the better lizard brain and more knowledge aside from being horny: “They are currently estates of the Sparda family. The lords have privilege to take what they want, then it’s our turn.”  
“Aw, shit…… You’re right.” As they speak, the troop starts to move away from the angel’s camp. “No, I believe there’s still a chance for me……Okay, let me analyze the odds and ends. The very first devil who has access to our loot is Sparda--” Nero does not want to think about what’s gonna happen to him, so he decides to listen, head completely cleared of thoughts. 

“Sparda already has a human wife.” Salamander said, slightly tugging on an angel’s chain, urging her to move faster. “And he is not interested in having concubines anyway.”

“Then it’s Vergil and Dante.” The frog turns back, inspecting Nero and other hostages. “One, two…… there are four of them. If Vergil and Dante only pick one, we’ll get a chance! I’m certain of this.”  
“What about they pick more than one? Especially Dante, you know what kind of devil he is.”  
“Well, I…… can take the slaves he’s no longer interested in?”  
“I haven’t heard of that happening in eras, my friend.”

Nero wants to hear more, but they have come to a halt. He saw the leader raising their hand-- smooth, dark skin shining as bixite, for a moment Nero thinks that must have belonged to an angel, because it looked so perfect, so artistic. 

Then the elegant fingers 

**_snap_ **

And darkness devours him. The most terrible part about devils, is that they do not look terrifying at all……until everything is too late.

The first thing Nero wakes up to is silence. He imagined there will be lewd coupling sounds, cursing or unnerving laughter all over the place, but this room seems rather clean, made of hard, cold stone material. It’s a good thing he doesn’t let his guard down easily, because Nero immediately realizes he’s been cuffed to the ground by his right hand, his wings restrained by red, glowing demonic spells, serving as the only light source in the cell. Carefully, he tries to spread his wings, and the runes turn hotter and brighter in response. Seems like if he tried to flee, these burning magic will do quick work of his feathers. 

If Kyrie was here, she might know how to deal with black magic. But no, it is better that she stays at the camp, at least she will be safe for a little longer. Nero would rather lose freedom forever, than risking Kyrie’s well-being for a vague hope to escape. This “jail” seems to have no doors, but the handcuffs and strong spell are apparently enough to contain the angels; even if Nero breaks these cuffs with brutal force, he still has to deal with his wings.  
As he ponders for another plan, he hears a muffled cry coming from his left, right behind the walls; Nero stops all movements, listening closely, and there’s _another_.

He recognizes that sound, which clearly belongs to one of the angels. What confuses Nero is that it doesn’t sound like she was in pain. His colleague groans again, accompanied by a new voice that definitely belongs to a devil, teasing and indulged by this angel’s reaction. “Aww. I see you really love that, don’t you.”  
Nero hears his colleague trying to make some noise, but then again, something stops her from speaking. “The angel doesn’t get to choose. Everything is up to you, my lord.” It’s that salamander from before, Nero thinks to himself. 

“Now that’s a little rude, Cal. They’re top-tier warriors, you know! Have some respect.”  
“Yes, my lord. Now, how would you like this angel?”  
For a moment, Nero can hear his own feathers rustling, and the air of hell howling empty notes beside his ears. Then, that devil gives his colleague her sentence: “Cal? Bring the boys in. I’ll watch her have fun with them.”  
“As you wish, my lord.” Nero hears heavy footsteps-- from the sounds he recognizes there are two “boys”, and if their weight all comes from muscles, they must be as strong as Nero. Soon after they enter the room, his colleague lets out a surprised yelp, then she starts sobbing and panting. No begging, though-- angels are taught to never surrender. 

“Why don’t you do her yourself, lord Dante?” The salamander devil asks. Judging from this devil’s attitude, Nero assumes Dante treats his subordinates in a friendlier attitude than he imagined-- but he’ll leave that open until he finds out what Dante and the “boys” are doing to his friend. 

Fortunately, when Dante answers Cal, Nero’s problem is also solved: “Well! Her taste is alright, but I already have enough ladies around. I’m actually looking for a pretty boy or something with a dick, doesn’t need to be very humanoid…… know what I mean?” Then, he yells at the devils doing whatever to his colleague: “Hey, it’s time to pick up the pace! She’s wet enough.” 

Nero can’t believe it took him so much time to realize they are fucking his colleague. Yet, there’s nothing he can do, he can only hear the devil’s body crashing against that angel’s, and her broken sobs protesting that she doesn’t want to yield to the devil's debauchery.  
“Pardon me, my lord.” The salamander’s voice almost makes Nero shocked, despite how calm and collected it sounds. “I just checked the list, and…… it seems like we have a male angel right next door-”

Nero doesn’t expect to see Dante-- his subordinate hasn’t even finished his sentence-- but Dante is here, he knows it because the room is a lot brighter, the magic confining him resonates with Dante’s presence, emitting brighter orange light. His colleagues’ misery temporarily forgotten, for a solid moment, Nero could only stare. The first thing he says when his voice comes back, awkwardly, is: “Wh…… what is a human doing in Hell?”  
“I _am_ a devil, just trying to be less intimidating. I see it’s working pretty well, isn’t it?” If Nero knows nothing, Dante looks and feels like a real human-- most devils can’t keep their power contained, which is how angels hunt them down even with disguise. With soft, silver hair tickling his shoulders and those larimar blue eyes, no wonder his colleague wasn’t terrified at first glance…… she probably thought Dante is an enslaved human. He’s too busied with putting pieces together, that when Dante pushes his legs open, Nero lets out a surprised gasp. 

“How’s the other angel doing, Cal?” The devil lord asks. Cal emerges from the doorframe, reporting his duty: “The angel passes out. According to the testers, the overall score is six out of ten, extra score for tightness.”

“Good. Now get them here and you come in too, let’s see what this one’s packing.” Then again, Nero underestimates Dante’s speed-- the devil lord traces his palm over Nero’s whole length, starting from bottom to the sensitive head, before gently rubbing at the tip. It makes him twitch with something he’s never felt before, and he feels his dick starts to swell. 

“Wow, now that’s really promising, kid.” Dante whistles, pressing his wrist closer to Nero’s cock. Nero blushes at the sight, realizing that Dante is checking out his length. Although Dante seems satisfied, he couldn’t be more shameful about being measured in this way.

“Don’t make such a painful face, slave. Our lord is very pleased with your body, you should learn to be thankful.” The salamander returns with the “boys”-- devils with bull horns and horse tails. As Nero expected, one of them is a little stronger, and the other skinnier than him; but as he continues to swell in Dante’s grasp, he can’t think about anything other than Dante’s fist pumping his--

Suddenly another pair of arms hold him up, kneading his chest before teasingly pulling at his nipples. “He is the best warrior indeed. Look at these.” One of the demons praises. Aside from its hands roaming across his torso, Nero also feels something hard and wet rubbing at his back-- he doesn’t want to think about what that is. The other demon, fails to find a place to slot himself in, seems a little upset. “Lord Dante, would you mind if I have his mouth?”  
“Sorry, not this time.” Now Dante is lapping at Nero’s tip, he doesn’t seem too annoyed by this demon’s request. “Hang on, I think there’s another angel in the next room, right? You and Cal can go ahead and have some fun.”

“Oh hail Sparda, thank you, thank you!” 

Nero should be pissed at them, using his colleagues as worthless toys, but…… he just can’t think. Especially now Dante is deep-throating him, while the other demon is using his back to get off. He could feel that demon humping at his ass cheeks like an animal in heat, panting like it has run a thousand miles in an hour. 

Finally, Nero comes with a weak whine, shooting his cum into Dante’s willing mouth. Obviously an expert, Dante swallows all without losing a single drop. “Mhm. You are almost qualified in every aspect! Most wonderful.” 

Nero, on the other hand, can’t feel anything other than that strong orgasm. He can’t feel the other demon spilling on his spine, can’t see his wings poof up under Dante’s restraints. But he doesn’t miss that sentence deciding his fate:

“I’ll take this one. You guys can have the rest.”

※

Nero is chained to the throne, silently waiting for Dante’s arrival. However, he already sees what’s coming for him.

In front of him is his colleague, a red-haired angel. She has been given to one of the demons, who directed the whole ambush against Nero’s troop. This devil has the head and feathers of an owl, but his lower half resembles a human’s…… Nero can’t bring his eyes to where they are connected. He feels bad for his colleague, and soon he’ll be the next.  
Speaking of the devil, Dante enters the hall in his pure devil form. Nero recognizes the red wings, folding at Dante’s sides like a coat. He assumes Dante’s attire when they first meet was simply a reform of his body parts. To think he was actually naked makes Nero a little disgusted-- how aren’t devils ashamed of showing their private parts? Ever since Nero was captured, he’d never wear a single piece of cloth.

As Dante approaches him, Nero’s cock starts swelling against his will. It can’t be helped, considering how their first encounter turned out. Dante, however, can’t be more happy about this situation. “Mmm, you’re already so good for me.”  
“Speak for yourself.” Nero bites back. Dante only chuckles, turning around as if he’s gonna sit directly on Nero. The angel simply interprets this act as to crush him under the devil's weight, taunts: “Oh, is that it? You want to torture me with that stupid ass of yours? Come at it, then.”

Seconds later, when Nero’s full sheathed inside Dante, he knows he’s completely screwed. He can hear Dante praising his size, the sound of lubricant squirting out just because Dante is tight as hell-- it has _absolutely, nothing_ to do with Nero’s dick, Nero swears to himself.

“En- _yes, yes, Nero you’re so good_ -enjoying your treat, huh?” Dante asks his subordinate, who is still buried inside the angel to the hilt. “We really get a good haul this round, even Vergil is a little surprised.”

The owl devil pauses, rutting inside his prize while answering: “It was all thanks to you, my lord. After you took out the holy scientist, this troop has grown weak enough for us to strike.”

“Seems like I just reap what I sow--oh.” Nero feels Dante clench, and the devil lord is spasming on his lap, probably having one of the best orgasms of his life. Dante’s throat rumbles as he moan, and Nero can’t bear to imagine how he looks like right now: legs spreaded wide, showing everyone he’s being fucked by an angel and comes, semen staining on his scaled stomach--

Nero can’t take it anymore. Liquid engulfs his cock before spilling inside Dante’s body, making the devil lord groan louder and louder. The hall burst into chaos at the completion of their coupling, devils mounting each other, concubines’ clothes ripped off by soldiers, but no one dares to touch the throne they’re sitting on. 

Regaining consciousness, Nero spotted that red-haired angel, not in the owl demon’s grasp anymore. She is now pinned to the ground by two devils, one taking her mouth and the other fucking her from behind. What’s worse, Nero realizes that he’s getting hard again from watching his colleague being shared like this.

On the other hand, Dante just purrs: “That’s why I only pick the best.” and starts bouncing on Nero’s lap in no time.

Nero’s been properly made into a pet ever since. Dante tied an aquamarine-dressed leather collar to his neck, with the same gemstone pierced onto his nipples. His wings are no longer trapped by magic, because now he has Dante’s undivided attention-- in a worse term, his favorite toy.

Just as the rumors in heaven, Dante keeps plenty of concubines, male, female, trans…… you name it. Sometimes Dante calls them in because he needs to get off, and other times he likes to watch. But there’s one thing Nero’s pretty sure of: Dante loves being spoiled. The day Nero moves into Dante’s room, he lets those horned devils put up a very, very exciting show.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Nero pants out, trying to be coherent despite that pervert who came on his back is pressing him down, knuckles buried deep inside him. “They’ll never be afraid of you-- they never know what you’ll do to us if we’re defeated!” If Dante is provoked and kills him in blind rage, that’s for the best.  
“That’s not up to me, Nero.” Now Dante knows his name, it only adds up to Nero’s disadvantages: the way Dante calls out to any creature is irresistible. “Every devil has their own way with slaves. Some may just kill you, others make you a lab rat-- and keep you if they like you. Me? I just want you to be good to me, if that’s not too much to ask.”

“How is this ‘Be good to’--” Suddenly the devil pulls out, before its cock replaces its fingers. Nero can’t repress his scream at all, wings extend themselves to full length by instinct. “You unholy monster!” Nero snarls, but as the devil starts moving, his curses shrink into useless mewls and whines. Not because he likes the devil railing him, but the way Dante looks at him, a stronger devil forcing him to submit.

“Oh, you are so divine, my baby.” Dante purrs at the sight he created, pupils blown a little wider as he speaks. “Go faster, guys. I wanna see those pretty wings all puffed up like last time.”

Nero can’t form anything comprehensible anymore. The devil thrusts into him with so much force, until he has to support himself with his two arms…… until it starts to feel good. Too good.

Struggling, he tries crawling towards Dante. Nero likes what he’s feeling, but it’s not coming from the right person. Still not wanting to beg, he passes Dante a warning glare, before leaning in to lap at Dante’s arousal. It’s hotter than Nero’s own body heat, skin almost tough as a reptile’s, but exactly just what he wants.

“Changed your mind, I see.” Dante reaches down to pet his head, guiding Nero to suck at the tip, before pushing himself into Nero’s throat. “Good boy…… I always know you’ll be good at this.” He underestimates Nero’s reaction, though. Hearing Dante’s compliment has Nero gasping, and he accidently tightens around the demon’s cock, milking it until the demon roars and thrusts wildly, pouring cum into Nero’s willing body. Nero, already at the edge with his wings shivering, whines as he feels the demon pulls out. 

Luckily, Dante knows just the right thing to do. “Keep going, baby. If you be a good boy for me, I’ll reward you.” He coos, talons reaching closer and closer to Nero’s wings. They are now coming down from the previous edging, slowly laying flat against Nero’s skin. Instead of going further, Dante finds the place where feathers meet flesh, and rubs his fingers against that sensitive spot. 

If Nero was mewling, the sound his making now must be heavenly music to Dante’s ears. Gagged by Dante’s cock while hit by this new sensation doubtlessly pushes him over the edge, coming all over the sheets with his wings spreaded and puffing up again-- by the name of Sparda, this is the cutest thing Dante has ever seen.  
Coming down from his high, Nero can barely hold himself upright. He glances at Dante one last time, before finally passing out from their intense lovemaking. Dante, despite left blue-balled, doesn’t seem too annoyed by this. He simply grabs one of his concubines waiting aside, already dripping with slick because she sees everything and wants a taste herself-- and pushes his cock inside her. 

※

Nero has been a sex slave of Dante’s for some time now. If measured in human’s time concept, a hundred years or two must have passed, but time is so much harder for them to notice. 

When Dante doesn’t need him, Nero can freely walk inside Dante’s mansion, as long as he doesn’t leave. Thus, he proclaimed himself as Dante’s personal librarian, spending most of his time going through Dante’s collection and sorting them. At one of his attempts of keeping himself busy, he bumped into Dante. “Hey, Nero. I was just looking for you.” He gives Nero a smile.  
“Wh-what would you like me to do?” Despite knowing what Dante is up to, he couldn’t help but ask. For most of the time Dante is just a pillow princess, tugging at Nero’s collar to set the pace, deciding how he would like Nero to fuck him, or railing another concubine of Dante’s and make them come undone-- Dante really seems to like his dick buried in something, huh. Though, Nero wouldn’t mind if he gets to ride on Dante’s hard cock…… just the thought of it rubbing against his cheeks is making him hard.

What he feels instead is Dante’s hand, unsurprisingly, trying to bring him to full length. “Are you serious? In _here_?”  
“Yep. Don’t forget, this is my place-- I’ll do whatever I please.” Dante purrs. “Hand me your leash, now.”  
Without retort, Nero gives him the chain attached to his collar. Usually, Dante chit-chats during foreplay, but today he’s mostly silent, and Nero immediately knows why-- there’s something different about him. Instead of what Nero has been drooling for, there is nothing hanging between Dante’s legs. “What’s with that?” 

“Don’t ask.” Dante pants out, sitting on a random reading desk before spreading his legs. “Just put it in-- I’m starting to get impatient.” As if emphasizing his point, Dante reaches down and pries his pussy open, allowing Nero to see slick trickling down his thighs. 

“Oh, god.” Nero moans. He doesn’t remember how he crosses the last bit of distance, but the next thing he knows, he’s grabbing at Dante’s strong thighs, ready to plunge himself into his hole. “Dante, I……” Nero isn’t sure what makes everything so different, but this doesn’t feel like any other times they’d fucked. It actually feels intimate. Dante seems to be affected, too, judging from how he moans and twitches under Nero’s touch. When Nero eventually bottoms out, Dante arches like a perfect bow, clenching and spasming so hard that Nero almost thinks he has come from being entered. “They…… they weren’t lying when they said this is gonna be so good.” Dante moans out, “I’m so full right now.” He tries pushing himself onto Nero’s aching length, but Nero stops him by holding his knees up. “Let me.” The angel pants out.

“You’re full of surprises, Nero.” Dante is sincerely trying to compliment here, but Nero takes it as a challenge, and his response is pulling out before forcefully thrusting in, eyes focused on Dante’s writhing body. “Surprise?” Nero sets a punishing pace, a little faster than Dante’s liking. The devil lord tugs on his chain, forcing him to slow down. “Yeah, surprisingly big, if I must be specific.” 

Nero decides that it’s time for him to shut up and enjoy, so he spares a hand to find Dante’s clit, rubbing it so Dante’s teases reduces to wanton moans and sharp pants-- Nero saw a demon walking past the gate, completely unfazed as if they aren’t currently fucking inside. However, instead of shame, he actually wants that demon to see him fucking their almighty devil lord, fill Dante up and show everyone his mark on this powerful devil. Judging from how Dante is moving his hips to meet Nero’s every thrust, he won’t pay attention even if Nero just comes inside. Maybe he’ll be happier if--

Suddenly Dante flips them over, and begins riding him with newfound vigor. The way he tightens around Nero almost seems like he’s trying to force Nero to breed him, and this thought alone pushes Nero extremely close to orgasm. “Dante, I think I’m--” He warns, but expects Dante to reply with something super hot such as “Yeah, baby, come for me”. 

Instead, Nero hears himself whine at the loss-- Dante, obviously putting up a facade of submission before, pulls out right before Nero’s cum dribbles out from his pulsing dick. Nero is disappointed and unsatisfied, but there’s nothing he can do other than twitching from his high. Dante trained his body so well, that he’s basically defenseless when it comes to sex.

“Oh, don’t you worry, Nero.” The devil, still leaking and hungry, flashes him a toothy grin: “We’re not done yet.

Nero is dragged back to the jail where he was first examined. As soon as they enter, Dante waves his talons, summoning the magical bindings around Nero again. “Don’t worry, it won’t ruin your wings. Just have to keep you nice and still.” The devil explains. Then he does something that leaves Nero completely dumbfounded-- Dante finds a bed made of stone, calls a demon over and asks it to tie him onto it. 

The demon quickly obliges, blindfolding Dante and cuffing his hands together, eventually binding a metal anklet to his ankle. Now Dante is nearly immobile, Nero becomes more confused-- he’s currently on Dante’s right side, but with a few steps of distance, he can’t touch him. “You won’t be able to do anything like this, Dante.”

The devil’s answer immediately clears his doubt, replacing it with exploding envy: “That’s the spirit, Nero. I want you to have your way with me, but you can’t do that yourself-- this guy over here, will be our servant.”  
“Absolutely, my sir.” The devil responses-- Nero notices that he looks like a horse, but much stronger than Dante’s “boys”. “Please give me instructions.”  
Zipping his mouth, Nero realizes that he _must_ do exactly Dante wants. If he doesn’t behave, there’s a chance that this dutiful demon will be punished as well-- Nero can tell he’s only trying to be devoted. “Massage his chest.” He bites out, “And rub yourself against his crotch-- you can see that he’s wet enough, so wet that you can just stick yourself inside.” The devil obeys, leaning down to knead and rut against Dante’s lower half. Nero has never felt so much urge to kill a demon right then and there.  
“Mmm, yes.” Dante purrs, as the demon’s hardening cock teases his clit. Then he raises the leg that’s not bounded by the shackle, attempting to let the demon push inside. “He’s not hard enough yet. What will you do, Nero?”

_But I’m exploding down here,_ Nero pouts. For some reason, seeing Dante being ravished in front of this is such a turn-on. Maybe his value has been twisted by staying in Hell for so long, and he doesn’t care anymore. He just wants Dante. “Use his mouth. Force him to lick you until you think it’s good enough.” The devil silently obliges, resting a knee on the bed and letting Dante gulp him down. And it doesn’t forget the “forcing” part: even though Dante is good enough at giving a blow job, the demon still grabs at Dante’s head, brutally setting the pace for him. Sometimes Dante lets out a sound that resembles choking, but soon he will regain composure. 

“Stop.” Nero sounds angrier than he should, but he couldn’t care less. “Now fuck him until either of you comes. I don’t want to see any signs of love, make it rough.”

“Someone’s jealous, isn’t it?” Dante teases, almost biting his tongue because the demon does exactly what Nero asks. “L-let me tell you something.” Dante pauses when the demon slams into him, Nero can tell that he’s enjoying that fucking horse’s dick-- every time the demon pushes in, Dante’s toes curl at the delicious friction. The demon, however, seems to be struggling, and it doesn’t take Nero too long to find out why: soon the demon’s thrusts become more erratic, needless to say, Dante is too tight for it to last long.  
“What is it, devil?” Nero can’t actually feel anything other than his dick burning with need, but he asks anyway. Dante replies: “You think you can knock me up, right? Pop a child into me or something like that.” Pause, again, but this time Dante purposefully praises the demon, moaning at how good it’s spearing him open. “Let me remind you: **I** am the one who has rights to decide what you get, not you.”  
“I-I can’t hold out much longer.” The demon pleads. Dante, grinning madly at it, encourages with ecstasy: “Yes, hell, yes, give me all you have!” As he yells, he starts pushing back with equal passion, until the demon roars out its release, spilling his seeds inside Dante. 

Through his need to fuck Dante until he can’t think of any other demons, Nero gets Dante’s message. If he wants Dante, he has to know his place. “Are you still hungry, Lord Dante?” He asks. If Dante doesn’t need him, he’ll just find someone to blow his steam off. He’s born for Dante’s indulgence alone, and if Dante doesn’t need him, he has to put up with it.

Almost miraculously, Dante’s finger moves, and the spell is broken. The demon, still recovering from its high, slowly slides away from the stone bed. 

“I will make you feel good, I promise, Lord Dante.” Nero looks down at his master, blue eyes filled with awe. He unbuckles Dante’s shackle, lifting both Dante’s legs onto his shoulders, and slides himself inside. This is it, the heaven he belongs to.

He makes sure every thrust is slow and agonizing at first, that Dante comes from one of them rubbing at the right angle, before speeding up-- he’s not far behind. Finally, finally, he feels the coiled, suffocating knot in his abdomen unfolds, and Nero comes. With Dante milking him, it almost feels like he’s coming more than usual, and that makes Nero utterly satisfied. 

Dante just continues to lay there, seriously fucked out for once. Nero makes quick work of his cuffs, lifting Dante into his arms. As he half flies, half runs through the hallway, the sun is sinking into the horizon, but the belating time in Hell blurs out everything, except the red devil resting in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze) for random art, fanfic or chit-chats.


End file.
